


Call Me Baby

by lol_hobi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I swear like a sailor sooooooo, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: Chanyeol stumbled into their life like the big, dumb baby that he is (and they loved it)





	Call Me Baby

“Byun Baekhyun, I swear to our almighty lord and savior I will beat the ever living fucking shit out of you if you keep leaving your fucking socks in the shower-oh-“ Kyungsoo’s shouts were cut short as he spotted the tall drink of water in their front door. The always gorgeous Park Chanyeol never failed to take his breath away.

            “You take your socks off in the shower?” The man in question asked and Baekhyun stuttered through excuses, shooting Kyungsoo daggers over his shoulder. Chanyeol didn’t wait for further explanation as he stepped through their door, passing Baekhyun easily. “Listen, I know we didn’t have plans until later in the week, but I was in town and I know Baekhyun said you guys were just spending the day in today. It is cool if I hang out for a bit?” Chanyeol was already pulling his jacket off and kicking his shoes to the side, he didn’t seem to care much about the answer. (The answer would always be yes).

            Baekhyun had met Chanyeol at one of the University’s concerts in the park, the tall boy lifting Baekhyun onto his shoulders out of nowhere so he could see the show better. Baekhyun had thanked him afterwards with a few too many beers in a local bar and had stumbled the both of them home in the dark. Kyungsoo had found them giggling on the floor in the middle of the front door at the wee hours of the morning and had tucked them in to their king-sized bed without question – Baekhyun made friends wherever he went, it wasn’t the first time one of them had made it home with him.

            Over breakfast in the bright morning light, it was almost difficult to look at Chanyeol directly. He was so very tall – something Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were both lacking – and had the sweetest smile on the planet (and pretty lips and cute ears and round eyes and an unmatched radiant beauty-). Once they had exchanged information and sent the handsome man on his way, both of the boys had to decipher their newly blossoming feelings.

            Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had been together since high school. They were total opposites, but they balanced each other out, and once they knew they loved each other, they decided that was all that mattered. They had simply just assumed they’d spend their lives together, so meeting Chanyeol had really thrown a wrench in things. But it only took a week for the tension to break and for them to realize they were both hopelessly pining over the lanky goofball. But that had been months ago. Neither of them were terribly good at confessions and how would that even work anyway, I mean seriously, three people- there was probably no way (but maybe definitely there could be).

            “You’re always welcome, Chanyeol. You know that.” Kyungsoo hummed, slapping Baekhyun with his sopping wet socks as he headed to the laundry room. “What were you doing in town?” Kyungsoo asked conversationally. The university was on the other side of the city, Chanyeol didn’t make it out to this side unless he was specifically coming to visit them.

            “Oh, you know… just stuff.” Chanyeol sounded off. He was usually casual and self-assured, so effortlessly cool (especially compared to Baekhyun) but he almost sounded… nervous.

            “Riveting.” Baekhyun teased, taking a seat next to Chanyeol on their couch. He pulled his feet up so his shins were pressed against Chanyeol’s thigh – Baekhyun was touchy like that, it was normal – but Chanyeol stiffened up and scooted away just slightly. Something was wrong.

            “Uh, actually.” Chanyeol started, scratching his neck. Baekhyun had been moving to turn on the television, but he dropped the remote, looking at Chanyeol curiously. “I wanted to talk to you guys. Both of you.” He raised his voice at the last part and Kyungsoo hummed, strolling out of the laundry room.

            “What’s up?” The youngest wondered, sitting on the edge of the couch so his hip bumped Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol took a deep breath and launched himself off the couch, away from their touches. He couldn’t be surrounded for something like this, it would only make him lose his head. “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo was worried now and he stood up to comfort Chanyeol. The elder just lifted a hand to stop him.

            “Just… just sit down. Okay?” Kyungsoo did as he was told and Baekhyun sidled up to him out of habit, grabbing his hand and twining their fingers without ever looking away from Chanyeol. They had never seen the silly, dopey boy in such a strange mood before. “I’m gonna say something and I don’t want you guys to say anything until I’m all done, alright?” They both nodded and Baekhyun made a show of zipping his lips (though Kyungsoo doubted that would ever help). Chanyeol nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans, starting to pace on the other side of the coffee table. “I was thinking about you guys recently, about our friendship and how I’m glad to have found you when I did – you know, bad times and all that-” Chanyeol waved his hand as if he could shake that part his life out of existence. “And I was thinking about the future, about how Baekhyun graduates next semester and I graduate next year and I just… I don’t want to lose you. Either of you. Ever.” Chanyeol paused, trying to decipher the words in his mind. Kyungsoo wanted to speak up, but Baekhyun squeezed his hand and they both remained silent. “And then I was thinking about the first night we ever met, how you just let me into your bed like it wasn’t a big deal, but… I think it was a big deal. I knew you guys were special when I first met you, I knew you were going to be important to me and _trust me_ I see how much you love each other and I don’t ever want to ruin that for either of you, it’s so perfect and cute and whatever and I don’t ever want you guys to split up _especially_ because of me but-“ Chanyeol took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes closed, holding his fists at his sides nervously. “I really, really like you guys and not just in a friend way and I know it’s weird and probably not appropriate at all but if you would even give me one chance I would like to take the _both_ of you on a date and see if something – _anything_ – could work with us.” He spoke the last chunk in a single breath, eyes still shut, body braced as if he was expecting an impact. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun tightened their grip on each other, but they’d been told not to speak and they didn’t want to interrupt if Chanyeol had more. But Chanyeol just stood in the silence until eventually he peeked one eye open, taking in the anticipation and excitement painted on Baekhyun’s face and the soft smile on Kyungsoo’s. “That was it.” He whispered and Baekhyun launched himself off the couch, arms wide as if he aimed for a hug but he miscalculated and hit the leg of the coffee table instead, hitting the ground with a wicked thud.

            “Goddammit, Byun.” Kyungsoo hissed, moving to his boyfriend to make sure he was okay, but Baekhyun was grappling at Chanyeol’s leg, pulling him down too.

            “Baby?” Baekhyun whispered, looking at Kyungsoo with wide, begging eyes as he pulled Chanyeol onto the floor (onto his level). Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes and motioned for him to do it already, watching as Baekhyun calmed his energy enough to assure they didn’t break a nose today as he leaned into Chanyeol for a kiss.

            “We’ve been thinking about this too, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo hummed, watching Chanyeol slowly melt from a ball of nerves to his normal, loose self. He let a hand wander to Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him in, but he had to break their lips apart before he passed out right there.

            “Seriously?” He gasped.

            “Seriously.” Baekhyun hummed, getting on his knees so he could kiss up Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol let out a shaking breath, unsure if he should stop Baekhyun or not (given that his boyfriend was sitting _right there_.)

            “If you don’t pry him off of you, he’s going to jump you right here on this floor.” Kyungsoo whispered, watching his boyfriend with amusement. Chanyeol gulped and caught Baekhyun’s hands, slowly and reluctantly separating them.

            “Date, first?” He managed and Baekhyun pouted and grinned in the same second, something Kyungsoo had never understood.

            “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Kyungsoo stood up and pulled Baekhyun (who refused to let Chanyeol go) to his feet. Luckily, Chanyeol’s arms were long enough to wrap both of the shorter boys up against his chest, the heat warming him all the way to his heart. He wondered if this was something that could become their normal – Chanyeol would love to have the two beautiful boy’s on his arms at all times. “Chanyeol, I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Kyungsoo purred. “Because we knew before you stepped foot into this house that there was already a place for you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAHAHAHHHhhhh i like them
> 
> tumblr: lol-hobi
> 
> Comments/kudos are MUCH appreciated


End file.
